


Love Letters

by orphan_account



Series: Owl Notes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, Shouri-chan returns, Texting, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A year and a half later, Bokuto can't imagine his luck. He's got the greatest boyfriend in the world, he graduated high school, got scouted, and now is on his way to university! And of course, he's not going anywhere without his good luck charm.





	Love Letters

Keiji flopped into his bed, casting his school bag to the side. He wasn't looking forward to starting his new homework load, but knew that if he waited much longer, he would already be falling behind.

The ringing of his phone alerting him to incoming messages was almost a relief, and he pulled it out to welcome the distraction. Unsurprisingly, it was from his boyfriend, accompanied by various pictures of Kuroo, their rooms, and Shouri-chan perched at the head of the bed. Keiji sighed and sat up, a small smile playing across his lips.

 **Bokuto-san:**  
**20:47: Just moved in!!!!!!!!**  
**20:47: [image]**  
**20:47: [image]**  
**20:47: [image]**  
20:52: I’m glad you and Kuroo are enjoying your new beds.  
**20:53: DON’T WE LOOK COOL KEIJI?!?**  
20:53: You look like idiots.  
**20:54: KEIJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
20:54: Don’t forget to go to the counseling office tomorrow.  
**20:54: KEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He let himself laugh, thinking about how excited Bokuto had been to get scouted. He thought back to the days of passing notes, and Bokuto’s constant worry about not making it to college. Keiji had always known he would be fine, especially having been his setter for the last year and a half.

His phone rang again, this time from the only sane person in his contact list.

Kenma:  
21:39: Did you get the pics of Kuroo and Bokuto?  
21:40: Yes.  
21:40: They look like idiots.  
21: 40: Yeah. They're our idiots.

Keiji sighed, replying to a few more messages from Bokuto before resigning himself to the fact that his homework would not do itself, and pushed himself up off the bed. He stared wistfully out the window, longing for something other than text notifications to fill the quiet.

\----------

**Bokuto-san:**  
 **12:12: VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE TODAY!!!!!**  
 **12:12: NEW TEAM NEW LYFE #BALL**  
12:13: I am excited for you Bokuto  
 **12:13: KEIJIII!!!! <333 u have no idea how nervous I am it took me MONTHS 2 sync with the senpai bc they said i was 2 erratic and unpredictable + i can feel another bad spell comn on and ughhhhhhh**  
12:15: Bokuto, you will be fine.  
12:16: You were one of the top five wing spikers in the country throughout your entire high school career, remember?  
 **12:16: Holy shit ur right!!!!!! I AM THE BEST HOOT HOOT!!! THEY CAN’T IGNORE MEEEEEE!!!!!!**  
 **12:16: Don’t u have practice 2day 2??**  
12:17: Yes.  
 **12:17: TELL ME HOW IT GOES, CAPTAIN!!!! <333333**

\----------

Keiji received another series of texts hours later, as he and Onaga were heading towards the gym to warm up. The first was an image of Bokuto sitting on the floor, sulking. Keiji felt his heart clench.

 _Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san:_  
_16:04: [image]_  
_16:04: He’s sad what do I do send help._  
16:10: Kuroo, you are his best friend.  
_16:10: Okay, yeah, but I’m not the owl-whisperer, you are, so be a good bae and help me out._  
16:10: No.  
_16:11: Umm??? Rude????_  
_16:11: The senpai are being unbearable to him I need ASSISTANCE!!!_

Keiji wracked his brain for all the possible solutions to the problem that didn't involve him cancelling practice, hopping the first train out, and appearing on Bokuto’s doorstep.

16:15: Is there a first year setter around?  
_16:15: Uh, I think so._  
16:16: Get his attention.  
16:20: Kuroo??

He assumed Kuroo was taking his advice and put his phone in his pocket, only pulling it out again after he and Onaga had finished setting up.

_16:27: No need. Setter apparated himself over here and is now planning my death by extra practice with Bokuto._

Keiji smiled, telling himself that whoever this new setter was was probably a good person, then. He replied quickly before pocketing his phone for the rest of practice.

16:29: Problem solved.  
16:29: And don’t call me “bae” ever again.

\----------

**Bokuto-san:**  
 **21:40: KEIJIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3333**  
 **21:40: PRACTICE!!!!**  
 **21:40: WAS SO GRE888999AT!!!**  
 **21:42: [image]**  
 **21:43: 1ST IT WAS BAD BC THE SENPAI WERE ALL RLY MEAN AND DDNT PAY ATTENTION 2 MY AWESOME SPIKES SO I STARTED GETTN DEPRESSED. BUT THEN THIS 1ST YR SETTER CAME OVER 2 ME AND KUROO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIS NAME IS OIKAWA TOORU HES FROM MIYAGI WHERE KARASUNO WAS FROM???!?! AND HE SAID HE KNEW ME AND WANTED 2 TOSS 2 ME AND NOW WE’RE GONNA DO XTRA PRACTICE 2GETHER 4 THE REST OF THE YR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
21:45: Sounds exciting.  
 **21:46: Holy shit I almost 4got!!!!!!!!!!!! how was practice @Fukurodani Captain??!!? Any new 1st yrs?!?!?**  
 **21:46: ANY1n BETTER THAN ME?????**  
21:52: It was fine. There is nobody better than you.  
 **21:54: Aw Keiji <33333**  
21:55: <3  
21:57: I need to get some sleep. You should too.  
 **22:10: YEAH YEAH!!! GOTTA REST UP 4 PRACTICE!!!**  
 **22:11: SLEEP WELL KEIJI I LOVE UUUUU!!!! :DDDDDD**  
22:13: I love you too.

\----------

Kenma <3:   
22:07: Kuro.  
 _22:07: Yes bae?_  
22:08: Don’t call me bae.  
 _22:08: The BAE <3_  
22:09: I’m never speaking to you again.  
 _22:09: BAE NO._  
 _22:09: KENMA._  
 _22:09: KENMA I’M SORRY I’LL STOP!!!!!_  
[Read at 22:10]  
 _22:10: K E N M A_

\----------

**Bokuto-san:**  
 **12:05: KEIJIII!!!!**  
 **12:05: HOW’S BEING A 3RD YR GOING??**  
 **12:05: U haven’t txtd me 4 a while is evrythn okay???**  
12:06: Yes. I’m fine. Sorry, I’ve been really busy with my classes.  
 **12:06: Oh! That’s okay. Washio was in the smart ppl class 2 and he was always struggln 2 balance advanced classes w Volleyball. Ur super amazn tho so I know u will b fine!!!!**  
12:07: Right.  
12:07: Thank you, Bokuto.  
 **12:08: UR WELCOME <3333333**  
12:09: How is college treating you?  
 **12:11: GRE8!!! I THOUGHT IT WOULD B RLY HARD BUT I’M ACTUALLY GETTN BETTER GRADES THAN I DID IN HS??? AND OIKAWA IS THE B E S T!!!! HIS TOSSES RNT ANYTHN LIKE URS I LIKE URS BETTER BUT HES LIKE RLY SCARY GOOD???? SUPER ACCUR8T AND STRONG???? AND HIS SERVES R TER R IFY ING LIKE I ALMOST SHIT MY PANTS WHEN I SAW THE 1ST TIME.**  
12:12: Oh. That’s nice.  
12:13: I looked him up after you told me about him. He was the best setter in his prefecture, so it’s only natural that he’s very skilled.  
12:14: I’m glad you’re doing well in your classes. I had a feeling sports engineering would fit you perfectly.  
 **12:15: HEY HEY!!!! u know me so well Keiji <3**  
 **12:15: Wanna come visit soon???!?!?! Or should I visit u????**  
12:16: I’ll come visit next weekend.  
 **12:16: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3333333333333 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ~~~~~ <333333!!!!!!!! **  
12:17: Please calm down, Bokuto.

\----------

Keiji stepped off the train onto the platform, only having seconds to look around and admire the flower-adorned saplings lining the street before a squawking noise cued him to turn and brace himself.

Bokuto’s warm arms folding around his waist and shoulders were quite possibly the greatest gift he could have ever received. Especially accompanied as they were with multiple chaste kisses to his forehead and temple.

“I've missed you so much,” Bokuto murmured into his ear. Keiji felt his cheeks heating.  
“It's only been a few weeks, Bokuto,” he replied, the honorific almost slipping out afterward before Keiji swallowed it to avoid losing his boyfriend’s smile. Bokuto’s arms tightened around him as he squawked again and spun him around.  
“KEEEIIIIIJIII!!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY YOU MISSED ME TOOOOO!!!”

“Lmao, bro, you're gonna break him at this rate,” Kuroo interjected, strolling over. Keiji broke away from Bokuto just enough to make a face at Kuroo, who grinned at him from underneath his wild mess of hair.  
“I can't tell what's more disturbing - the fact that your hair has taken up even more of your face than before, or the fact that you just said ‘lmao’ out loud in a sentence.”  
“Good to see you too, Akaashi,” Kuroo replied over Bokuto’s raucous laughter.

The two older boys first decided to give Keiji the grand tour of the university’s campus, which was equipped with multiple eateries and late-night grills, an array of fields and gymnasiums that the sports clubs all shared, and exquisite modern looking study buildings and dormitories. Keiji’s favorite by far, though, was the traditional style building that housed the school's library and tea shop. Keiji felt as though he could spend hours inside and be happy.

Kuroo informed him prior to him setting one foot in the apartment that he had soundproofed the door and walls of his bedroom so he apparently wouldn't have to deal with him and Bokuto being “a disgusting, loving, committed couple.” Bokuto took the liberty of elbowing Kuroo in the gut.

Keiji made damn sure that Kuroo heard everything that night, out of pure spite.

\----------

Keiji found himself surrounded by unusual, but not all unpleasant quiet the next morning. Despite the light ache in his back, he leaned into Bokuto as he poured them both coffee, and enjoyed the pleased hum that tingled across the exposed skin of his hip. Kuroo schlepped out of his room into the kitchen at that exact moment, looking distinctly bleary-eyed, and made a disgusted face at the display. Keiji grinned victoriously and offered him a cup.

“So what are we doing today?” Keiji asked. Kuroo took a sip of coffee before answering.  
“Well, Bokuto and I have practice in about an hour-”  
“KEIJI, YOU SHOULD COME!!!” Bokuto exclaimed, slamming his coffee cup down on the table. “We're doing mostly practice matches today, so you can watch us in action! And you can meet Oikawa!!”  
“Ah, yes, you must come meet milk bread-chan,” Kuroo agreed. Keiji nodded as he swallowed the rest of his coffee and coughed, wondering why it was suddenly so bitter.

\----------

The volleyball club’s gymnasium was even larger on the inside than it appeared. Keiji spent a good two minutes examining the height of the ceiling. Bokuto wasted no time in giving him the grand tour of the courts as well, explaining every detail from the exact spot where they would perform warm-up stretches to the exact height of his new-and-improved jump serve.

Then of course, Bokuto insisted that Keiji throw him some tosses.

“For old time’s sake!” he begged. “C’mon, Keiji, it’ll be great!!”  
“Alright, Bokuto, just a few,” he agreed. Kuroo shook his head and helped the two set up. Bokuto took a running start, tossing the ball to him as if he hadn’t been gone for several weeks. Keiji darted underneath, pushing the ball back off his fingertips and towards Bokuto, who jumped perfectly, eyes trained on the ball with an intensity Keiji hadn’t seen in weeks, and smacked it hard off of Kuroo’s forearm. The ball bounced left, landing in bounds. Bokuto let out a whoop and twirled in the air.

“That was awesome!” he yelled. Keiji nodded.  
“It was. I thought I was going to be off, since you can jump higher now,” he admitted.  
“Nah, your tosses are always perfect for me! Come on, one more before everybody else gets here!”

As always with Bokuto, one more turned into twenty more. Keiji’s arms were starting to grow their familiar ache, and his back pleasantly loose from the constant hugs from his beloved spiker. One more, Bokuto cried, which Keiji obliged. He was underneath, ready, and sent Bokuto the toss. It was just as perfect. Bokuto let out a triumphant hoot.

“So that’s the famous “Bokuto toss” you keep asking me for?” came an unfamiliar voice from behind. “I fail to see how mine is any different.”  
Keiji turned and noticed a boy leaning on the gymnasium door frame. He appeared to be a few centimeters taller than Keiji, with short, fluffy-looking brown hair and soft brown eyes that were glittering in a way that made Keiji want to squirm. Bokuto huffed.  
“I _told_ you!” he whined, “It’s because it feels all wrong! It’s like a ….” Bokuto flailed his arms in an attempt to convey his meaning. Keiji sighed and gave a laugh. The boy glanced at him and grinned.

“So you must be Keiji then!” he exclaimed, strutting across the gym and planting himself in front of Keiji.  
“Akaashi,” Keiji corrected, “yes.”  
“Hmm, Keiji sounds better,” he decided. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I am determined to squash you.”

Keiji’s insides froze over as he heard Bokuto laugh.

“It’s gonna take _way_ more than that to take my Keiji’s place!” Bokuto snarled. “He always gives me a perfect toss!!!”  
“Mine will be better, just you wait!” Oikawa shot back.  
“They’ve been arguing like this since they met,” Kuroo hissed in Keiji’s ear. “Don’t take milk bread-chan here too seriously.”

Keiji’s traitorous eyes followed Oikawa’s back as he led Bokuto away, the two of them bickering back and forth. Before Keiji could even suggest another toss, the rest of the team began to file into the gym. Bokuto screeched and leaped across the gymnasium, taking the opportunity to introduce Keiji to everyone, including the coach, managers, and advisor. They graciously agreed to allow Keiji to stay and watch while the Captain began organizing the warmups.

Keiji took a seat on the bench, inhaling deep and assuring himself begrudgingly that Kuroo had a point this time.

\----------

Eleven practice sets later, the Captain finally called the practice and began cleanup. Bokuto and Oikawa wasted no time in requesting the use of the practice equipment for another hour. Keiji heard a satisfying groan of dismay from Kuroo beside him.

“Are you alright, Kuroo-san?” Keiji asked with a knowing grin.  
“Those two are going to kill me,” the older boy whimpered.  
“You could always just skip out,” Keiji suggested.  
“And leave those two to practice _literally all night?!”_ Kuroo cried. “Hell no, I’m not making that mistake again. Someone has to reel them in at some point.”

Keiji found it hard to believe that it was possible for a pair of people to practice ‘literally all night,’ but the dangerous look on Kuroo’s face made him wonder. After the gym was clean and the rest of the team had gone, Bokuto bounded over to him.

“Keiji! Keiji! Come do some more practice with us!” he begged, grasping Keiji by the hand. Keiji smiled.  
“Okay, but only for a little while,” he agreed. “I’ll have to shower before I catch the train home.”

Bokuto let out an audible whine at the prospect of having to send Keiji back home, but agreed. He pulled Keiji onto the court, pushing Kuroo and Oikawa to one side.  
“Now you’ll see what we’re capable of!” Bokuto challenged. Oikawa’s eyes flashed dangerously as his grin widened.

Keiji had watched Oikawa serve four times during the practice sets. And all four of those times, he had felt very afraid. Bokuto’s description of Oikawa’s serves being ‘terrifying’ was quite an understatement, in his opinion. He seemed to have everything perfect. The power. The speed. The accuracy. It was almost as if the ball had warped through a wormhole and suddenly appeared on the other end of the net, whether a receiver was there to stop it or not. 

Oikawa wasted no time in making Keiji experience this firsthand. He pointed directly at him, tossed the ball high, and jumped. 

Keiji had a sneaking suspicion that his clean receive only happened because Oikawa had wanted it to. A test. The ball went up, and Bokuto ran for it, followed by Kuroo. They both jumped. Bokuto smacked the ball off of Kuroo’s hand. He whooped loudly and ran forward, planting a sloppy kiss on Keiji’s cheek.

“HAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT?! KEIJI,THAT WAS SO GOOD! DO IT AGAIN!”

The hour went by before Keiji could blink. Confirming his suspicions, Oikawa only became more difficult for him to overcome as their extra practice went on. Monstrous serves notwithstanding, Oikawa seemed to be his superior in everything: reading, jumping, blocking, spiking, dumping, and tossing. It was everything Keiji could give just to keep up with him. 

Bokuto’s opinion differed greatly from his, of course, as he had nothing but praise to give when Keiji finally caved to the screaming cramp in his side and told his boyfriend that he was done practicing.

“Keiji, that was so great! You should be coming to all of our practices! I bet you’d fit right in,” Bokuto babbled as they stretched themselves out.  
“Yeah, you didn’t die right away, so you’re already a leg up,” Kuroo agreed.  
“I have to admit, I’m impressed,” Oikawa sighed. He leaned over and leveled himself with Keiji’s line of sight, “but I’m still going to be better than you!”  
“I’m fairly certain you already are,” Keiji replied, “All of you are. I could barely keep up.”  
“That’s not true!” Bokuto cried. “Keiji, that’s not true at all! You did amazing during those last few sets! I bet Fukurodani is even better with you as Captain.”

Keiji’s face burned. He elected to remain silent. 

“Hmph, well you certainly know how to flatter someone,” Oikawa said with a grin. “But don’t you worry, Keiji-kun, I’m not going to rest until I get this guy to admit that I give him a better toss than you do.”  
“Never gonna happen,” Kuroo stated. Oikawa turned and glared at him.  
“It _will_ if I have anything to say about it!” Oikawa insisted. Keiji turned away, his eyes catching the clock instead.

“Bokuto, we should really get going. I still need to shower and pack up.”  
“Aww, do we have to? Can’t you just stay here another night?”  
“No.”  
“Awwwww….”  
“I suppose it’s just as well,” Oikawa agreed, grabbing his sports bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. “I’m meeting up with Iwa-chan in an hour at the café for coffee and milk bread. See you later!”  
“Say hello to Iwa-chan for us,” Kuroo replied with a snicker. Oikawa stuck out his tongue and fluttered his fingers behind him out the door.

“Who is ‘Iwa-chan?’” Keiji hesitated to ask. Kuroo and Bokuto both sniggered.  
“Oikawa’s childhood best friend who also goes here,” Kuroo answered.  
“They’re dating,” Bokuto added.  
“They’re _not_ dating,” Kuroo corrected, “but they really should be.”

Keiji laughed with them. He allowed Bokuto to sling an arm around his shoulder and lead him from the gym.

\----------

KEIJI <333333333333333:  
 **19:34: R u okay Keiji???**  
 **:34: U looked rly sad when u left ):**  
19:36: It’s nothing.  
 **19:36: ))))):**  
19:41: I just miss you.  
19:42: A lot.  
 **19:42: !!!! Keiji!!! Why ddn’t u say so!!! I’ll come visit u soon okay?**  
19:43: No, it’s fine. I don’t want you to miss out on your practices and your classes. But, if it’s okay, I’d like to come again in two weeks?  
 **19:44: Yeah!!!! U can come whenever u want <333**  
19:44: Thank you.  
19:46: Your practice match was incredible.  
 **19:46: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!! I WOULDN’T HAVE MADE IT W/O OIKAWA AND KUROO THO THEY R THE B E S T!!! THE SENPAI R FINALLY PAYN ATTENTION 2 US!!!**  
19:47: You’ve always been on a whole different level than the rest of your team.  
 **19:47: YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!**  
19:48: [image]  
19:48: [image]  
19:49: You still flubbed a few serves though. You should have Oikawa give you some pointers.  
 **19:50: K E I J IIIII**  
 **19:50: DON’T BUILD ME UP JUST 2 TEAR ME BACK DOWN**  
 **19:51: I CAN HEAR U LAUGHN THROUGH THE PHONE KEIJI**  
19:51: I am almost 97% sure that’s Kuroo.  
19:52: [image]  
 **19:53: I’M GONNA SLUG HIM.**

 _Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san_ and  Kenma:  
_20:01: [image]_  
_20:01: I am in pain._  
20:02: You deserved it.  
20:02: You deserved it.

__

\----------

Some weeks later, Keiji received a screenshot from Bokuto of his first set of grades. It was accompanied by text-squawking, millions of exclamation points, a voicemail that consisted of nothing but screaming, and several star and heart stickers decorating the three digital “B’s” on the image. Keiji had texted back a simple ‘congratulations’ with a few heart emojis to make Bokuto happy, despite the fact that his ability to feel proud for his boyfriend could only last so long. His midterm exams were coming up, and Keiji had never felt so overwhelmed in his entire life.

He had taken to alternating between studying his textbooks and studying plays and reports for the club at lunch hour. The circles under his eyes had grown so dark that several of his classmates had asked (rudely) if he’d lost a fight recently.

Kaori and Onaga were starting to get worried.

“Akaashi-san, are you sure you’re doing okay?” Onaga asked. Keiji nodded, missing his mouth with his chopsticks.  
“You know you don’t actually _have_ to read the playbook,” Kaori offered. “You know everything by heart, anyway. Just focus on your exams.”  
“I’m fine,” Keiji assured them. “It’s just a few more days.”  
“Akaashi-san -”

“Oh, look, it’s the volleyball club,” a derisive female voice called out. Keiji half-glanced upward to see one of his least favorite classmates. Kaori and Onaga’s expressions soured along with his.  
“Shouldn’t you all be practicing right about now? That’s what you’re all about these days, right?” she asked, leaning over Keiji.  
“Shouldn’t you be coloring in a notebook?” Keiji countered. The girl frowned.  
“Hmph, I don’t know why you bother, _Captain._ It’s not like you have your _boyfriend_ here to protect you.”

“Hey, back off!” Onaga snapped.  
“Oooh, naughty,” the girl scolded. “You should really control your juniors. Wouldn’t want the illustrious volleyball club to go losing members, now would we?”  
“I think our members are doing just fine, thank you,” Keiji said cooly. “Now if you don’t mind, we’re a bit busy preparing for exams. Perhaps you should go do the same. We wouldn’t want the newspaper club to lose it’s editor-in-chief, now would we?”

The girl straightened up, seething. She whirled around and stormed off with a scoff, chased by Kaori and Onaga’s sniggers.

“That was amazing, Akaashi-san!” Onaga praised.  
“I’m fine,” Keiji replied with a shrug, leafing through his textbook. “She’s just annoying, is all.”  
“Oh, she’s the worst!” Kaori huffed, crossing her arms. “She comes into my class all the time trying to bully gossip on you out of me. I had to get the teacher to throw her out.”  
“Really? She’s never hounded me like that,” Onaga replied. “That sounds kinda scary.”  
“Don’t worry too much about it, Onaga,” Keiji assured him, missing another bite from his chopsticks as he stared down a video of Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa’s last practice match on their club’s Facebook page.

\----------

**Bokuto-san:**  
 **23:16: Keiji it’s been 4ever I miss u!!!!!!**  
 **23:19: [image]**  
 **23:27: I love u so much okay? I know we’re both rly busy with classes and exams and volleyball, but I miss u so much and I think about u every day and how much I wanna share this w u. Everythn since I got here has been so gr8. Havn Kuroo and Oikawa as friends has made it so much better and the classes rnt super hard like hs was and I just wish u were here so then everythn would b perfect <3**  
[Read at 6:24]

 **Bokuto-san:**  
**11:14: [image]**  
**13:27: [image]**  
**19:42: [image]**  
[Read at 20:06]

 **Bokuto-san:**  
**7:30: R u okay? U haven’t replied 2 my messages…**  
[Read at 12:04]

\----------

**Bokuto-san:**  
 **19:57: I meant what I said the other day. I rly love u a lot and I miss u.**  
 **19:59: I FORGOT 2 ASK ABOUT VOLLEYBALL!!!! How is @Fukurodani???? R u still my best setter???**  
20:00: Probably not as good as Oikawa, but sure.  
 **20:01: DON’T B SILLY KEIJI!! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE UR TOSSES WAY BETTER THAN OIKAWAS**  
 **20:02: Oikawa says he’s gonna figure out how to get a better “bokuto” toss than u but ur tosses will always b best 4 me!!!**  
20:04: Thanks. Sorry I didn’t reply earlier. I’ve been so stressed out lately.  
 **20:04: D:**  
20:10: I knew my third year was going to be tough with all my advanced classes, but I honestly couldn’t have planned for this no matter how hard I tried. I feel like the ground is starting to slip out from under me. It’s a miracle I haven’t started failing…  
 **20:11: KEIJI DON’T SAY THAT!!!**  
 **20:12: UR SUPER SMART AND AMAZN!!!! IF ANY1N CAN GET THROUGH 3RD YR ADVANCED CLASSES ITS U BC UR LIKE… SUPER-STUDENT!**  
20:12: I will pretend that this is a compliment.  
 **20:13: KEIJIIIIII I MEAN IT!!!!**  
 **20:14: And if things get 2 b 2 much u can always come visit again and take a bre8k!! U haven’t visited in like a month.**  
 **20:15: Maybe I’ll come surprise visit u!!!!!!!!!!!**  
20:15: If you’re telling me now, it’s not going to be much of a surprise.  
 **20:16: KEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
 **20:18: I LOVE U!!!!**  
20:18: I love you too.

********** **

\----------

It wasn’t much of a surprise after all, but Keiji slept better with Bokuto in bed beside him either way.

\----------

KEIJI <333333333333333:  
 **10:15: Hey Keiji!! R U EXCITED FOR INTERHIGH?!?!?!?**  
 **10:15: I heard it’s on the 15th which sucks bc we have exams but me n Kuroo r workn on it!!!!!**  
12:06: I’ll forgive you.  
 **12:06: HEY HEY KEIJI HAVE A LITTLE FAITH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

\----------

Kenma <3:  
 _15:34: Hey!! Me and Bokuto worked it out with our profs to get our exams done early, so we can make it to the Interhigh <3_  
15:37: What?  
 _15:39: I know, it’s super exciting. Try not to stare at your phone too hard._  
15:40: Don’t come.  
 _15:41: ????_  
 _15:41: What?????_  
15:41: Don’t come.  
 _15:42: What are you talking about?_  
 _15:42: Don’t you want to see me?_  
 _16:00: Kenma?_  
 _16:09: Hey, Kenma, what’s wrong? Are you okay? I was just joking…_  
16:15: Don’t come. It will be a disaster.  
 _16:15: Kenma, what is going on?_  
18:10: …….  
 _18:10: Kenma, please tell me what’s going on._  
18:10: I can’t.  
 _18:11: Why?_  
18:11: Keiji will be mad.  
 _18:12: ?????? Akaashi????_  
18:13: We can visit you after, just please don’t come.  
 _18:13: ……_  
18:15: Kuro please.  
 _18:17: Okay, I’ll try to figure something out. I can’t guarantee that I can distract Bokuto though._  
 _18:17: He’s got his Eager Face™ on already._

\----------

Keiji laid on the floor of the school gymnasium, tossing a single volleyball to himself while he waited for Onaga and Kaori to arrive. He sighed, thinking about how short and uneventful morning and weekend practices were. There wasn't much of a point to having evening practice anymore, since Keiji and Kaori both had to study and Onaga had found a part time job.

If he'd known it was going to end up like this, he wouldn't have agreed to become Captain in the first place.

Kenma:  
12:07: You should come today.  
12:08: I can’t.  
12:08: I don’t want just strangers staring at me.  
12:09: I’m sorry…  
[Read at 12:09]

He meant his apology, but couldn't bring himself to say more. And as much as he wanted to support his friend, he couldn't bear to face the tournament alone. The volleyball stopped in his finger as the word reverberated against his brain.

Alone.

\----------

KEIJI <333333333333333:  
 **15:12: KEIJI!!!! GUESS WHO’S HERE!!!!**  
 **15:12: [image]**  
 **15:13: ME N KUROO N OIKAWA R IN THE LOBBY OF THE STADIUM!!!**  
15:14: What?  
 **15:15: WE’RE HERE!!!! AT THE INTERHIGH!!! WE MOVED OUR EXAMS SO WE COULD COME WATCH U!!!!**  
 **15:15: Kuroo just found Kenma lol**  
 **15:15: [image]**  
 **15:16: Why does he look so constipated lol**  
15:17: You’re at the Interhigh?  
 **15:17: YEAH! I JUST SAID THT SILLY!!!**  
 **15:19: WhERE R U??? <333 I WANNA SEE U B4 U PLAY!!!! AND MEET THE NEW TEAM!!!**  
 **15:21: KEIIIIJIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!**  
 **15:26: Keiji?????**

Koutarou was practically vibrating in his spot near the entrance to the gymnasium, phone in one hand, ticket in the other. He kept throwing his head back and forth, hoping to catch a glance of his best setter before they had to take their seats. This was going to be the best game he’d ever watched his old team play, he was sure of it.

“Lol, are you planning on drilling a hole in the floor with your feet?” Oikawa teased beside him.  
“I’m really excited!!!! We’re finally here!!! I get to see my high school team win!!!” Koutarou shouted. He bounded up to Oikawa and threw himself over the setter’s shoulders. “Did you find them yet?!”  
“Calm down, Bokkun, before you work yourself into an emo state,” Oikawa chided, pushing him away and turning back to the roster. “Although, I must say, I’m a little disappointed that you two thought of this before me. I’d have loved to go back home with Iwa-chan and watch the Miyagi prefecture’s preliminaries.”  
“That’s because me n’ Kuroo are geniuses.”

Oikawa snorted.

“Okay, _Kuroo’s_ a genius, but it was my idea to move our exams!”  
“Yes, yes, you’re both so smart. Now help me find your high school on here. What was it called again? Owl’s Nest High School?”  
_“Fukurodani Gakuen,_ stupid!” Koutarou retorted, throwing a light punch at Oikawa’s arm. He leaned over his shoulder at the roster.

“Ugh, Itachiyama is seeded again too…” Koutarou grumbled, glaring at the kanji on the board. His eyes flicked up and down the roster, locating Nekoma’s name near the top left. He made a mental note to cheer for them too if they could, even though Keiji mattered more. 

“Find us yet?” Kuroo asked, walking over with Kenma in tow. Koutarou whirled around, causing Shouri-chan to go flying out of his bag. Koutarou squawked and caught him before he hit the ground.

“Kenma! Good to see you! Are you excited?! Practices going well???”  
“Hi,” was Kenma’s tired response.  
“I hope you guys do well today!” Koutarou encouraged as sincerely as possible. “Even though we’re going to stop you Cats into the ground.”  
“Yeah…” Kenma murmured. Kuroo cringed.  
“KENMA!!! Don’t agree with him! Yamamoto’s got this!! Have some faith!”

Koutarou laughed heartily. Kuroo glared at him, and decided to change subjects at once.

“Oikawa, come meet _my_ best setter. Kozume Kenma.”  
“Hm? Oh, hi, nice to meet you,” Oikawa said without turning around. His eyes narrowed on the roster. Koutarou and Kuroo both exchanged a confused glance.  
“Uh, hellooo? Earth to Oikawa Tooru? This is Kenma?”  
“It’s fine,” Kenma replied, looking at the floor.  
“Bokkun, something’s wrong,” Oikawa said, his voice low. “I can’t find it on here.”  
“Huh?”  
“Fukurodani. I can’t find it. I’ve looked over the roster at least eight times. I don’t think it’s on here at all.”  
“What? That’s impossible,” Koutarou cried, taking over Oikawa’s place. “It has to be on here, you probably just looked right over it.”

Kuroo shot a worried glance at Kenma, who was staring holes into the tile of the lobby. Koutarou let out a series of noises as he looked over the roster, each becoming increasingly more choked and frustrated as he couldn’t find what he was looking for. 

“Why. Isn’t. It. Here???! He wouldn’t have forgotten!!!” Koutarou shouted, leaping back. “There’s gotta be a mistake!”

Kenma’s murmured ‘Bokuto-san’ was drowned out by the sudden chaos of Koutarou cutting through the crowd towards the officials’ table.

“Hey, any idea when Fukurodani Gakuen is playing today?!” Koutarou yelled in the official’s face.  
“S-sorry?” she replied.  
“Fukurodani Gakuen. When are they playing?!” Koutarou demanded. “We can’t find them on the roster.”  
“I’m sorry, but Fukurodani Gakuen isn’t registered for the tournament this year.”

Koutarou’s insides must have evaporated. His ears weren’t working properly. That had to be the only explanation for why everything was suddenly hollow and the words were bouncing around in his head.

_Not registered._

Koutarou stumbled away from the table, looking around for any sign of a white and gold jacket. This had to be a mistake. Or maybe some kind of joke? Koutarou clutched his phone, his hands shaking.

KEIJI <333333333333333:  
**15:32: Keiji what’s goin on???**  
**15:32: Keiji where r u?????!?**  
**15:35: Keiji pls answer me**  
**15:42: What is goin on????**  
**15:42: Why isn’t Fukurodani here???!?**  
**15:47: Keiji Pls answer me pls**  
**15:47: Keiji Pls**  
**15:49: pls**  
[Read at 16:02]

“KEIJI! KEIJIIIIIIIII!!!!”  
“Bokuto, stop shouting,” Kuroo scolding, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. He looked far too grave for something that was supposed to be fun. “He’s not here.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“He isn’t coming, Bokuto.”  
“Wh-why?! What about the Fukurodani team!?!?!”

“There is no Fukurodani team,” Kenma said softly. Bokuto stared down at him, trying very hard to process what he was being told. “Akaashi told me.”  
“What do you mean?” Bokuto demanded, his eyes feeling very hot and wet. “What do you mean there’s no team!?”  
“I mean, nobody stayed on the team, Bokuto,” Kenma explained, clearly straining to be heard over Bokuto’s clamoring thoughts. “Akaashi said a bunch of first years showed up for tryouts, but then when they realized you weren’t at school anymore they all quit. No one wanted to play on a team without you.”

Was it always this quiet in the lobby? Why was it suddenly so quiet?! If it was so quiet, then why wasn’t anyone else paying attention?! Why was Oikawa staring at him like that???? Why was Kuroo… Why’s Kenma staring at him?!

“Bro…” Kuroo started. His hand was on Koutarou’s shoulder. Was he trying to help Koutarou breathe? That would be nice because it was getting awfully difficult to do. Fukurodani wasn’t here. Fukurodani didn’t _exist._ No one wanted to play with Keiji. His Keiji. His precious, wonderful, beautiful, talented…

“Bro, I’m sorry.”

Koutarou’s hands flew up over his ears as he tried to catch his breath. This was wrong. This was all wrong. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen!

“I gotta go,” Koutarou croaked. Without waiting for anyone to respond, he turned on his heel and fled.

\----------

“Keiji!!!”

_Please go away._

“KEIJI!”

_Don’t come._

“KEIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

_I’m sorry…_

Keiji sniffled as quietly as possible, trying to curl himself up even smaller against the shelving in the supply closet - his only safe place after Kenma’s text warning him that Bokuto had found out and was likely on his way. This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. None of it…

It was all his fault.

He tried very hard to pretend he didn’t hear the footsteps entering the gym. Keiji buried his head in his knees as they grew closer and stopped outside the door. Despite everything, he felt someone sit down next to him, pushing his school bag out of the way. The someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. Keiji breathed in the familiar, warm scent.

The silent sob that escaped him shook them both. Hot wet dripped from his eyelids onto the cloth of Bokuto’s shirt. They sat there like that, pressed together in silence for what felt like hours. 

“Keiji… Why didn’t you tell me?” Bokuto asked softly. “About the team?”  
“I... couldn’t,” Keiji replied, his voice hoarse. “I just…. couldn’t.”  
“Couldn’t what? Tell me the truth?”  
“I didn’t want you to know.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because.”  
“Because _why?_ ”  
“Just… because!” Keiji insisted, pressing his palms into his eyes. “Just… because.”  
“No, don’t do that!” Bokuto scolded, grabbing Keiji’s arm and pulling it away. “You _know_ I hate it when you do that! You gotta explain it to me, Keiji. I can’t just figure stuff out like you can. You gotta tell me what you mean.”

Keiji shook his head into Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Keiji, please? I’m already here. I just wanna know. Just tell me.”  
“How?!” Keiji snapped. “How was I supposed to tell you about all of this? Huh?! Just drop it on you that I’m a captain of a team of two?! That we don’t have any players to qualify for the preliminaries? That my classmates are bullying me again? That I’m only barely passing all my advanced classes?? That my parents are furious with me because of that?? Why would I tell you all that?! Why would I do that to you when you’re finally getting everything you wanted??”  
“Because I want to know! I want to know what’s really happening with you!”  
“Fine! Home is awful! School is awful, volleyball is awful, everything is awful and I let you down.”

Keiji was shaking, trying desperately and failing to keep more tears from falling. And for some reason, now that he had started, he found he was unable to stop talking.

“You were so happy when I visited you. _I_ was so happy, because _you_ were. And you were talking the whole time about how great I am and how well I must be doing and I just… I couldn’t tell you that I’m not. I didn’t want to worry you. And I guess I figured that if I didn’t say anything, I’d figure out a way to work everything out, but I _can’t._ This whole semester has been a giant waste. Kaori and Onaga fought so hard, and I was trying everything I could think of, but nothing worked. And you…”  
“What about me?” Bokuto prompted. “It’s okay, don’t stop.”  
“You’re doing so well. You said so yourself. Your grades are ten times better than they were in high school, you haven’t had a really bad spell in months, your mom told me you started seeing the school therapist like I told you to, and it’s going well, and you have great friends, and a great team, and you have one of the best setters in the whole country practicing with you. You did all of that all on your own. You’re so happy now. You… you don’t even need me.”

He didn’t fight it when Bokuto pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and pressed himself into Bokuto’s shoulder. He only vaguely paid attention to what Bokuto was doing beside him. He heard him rummaging through his bag. Then through Keiji’s bag. Then he pulled at Keiji’s arm again, gently.

“I hope you know that’s not true,” Bokuto whispered into his forehead. “I mean, yeah, some of it is. But you can’t really think I don’t need you. Even you said… I wouldn’t even be in therapy right now if you hadn’t made me go.”

Keiji felt something light drag across the skin of his wrist. A pen. Bokuto was writing on him.

“I miss you all the time,” Bokuto continued. “Nobody else knows how to cheer me up like you do when I’m down. And the therapist… she’s great and all, but it doesn’t stop everything from happening, y’know. Everything is awful for me too sometimes. And I don’t want to tell you about that stuff either, because I don’t want you to get scared that I’m gonna cut again.”

Keiji opened his eyes and stared at Bokuto.

“You didn’t…?”  
“No. I got close once… about a month ago,” Bokuto admitted. “I didn’t because you called and I thought about you seeing me in the hospital again.”  
“You didn’t tell me about that.”  
“I didn’t want to.”  
“Hypocrite.”

Bokuto stuck out his tongue.  
“You’re not the only one who feels like they can’t tell people things, Keiji.”

Keiji sighed.  
“Can we both stop doing that?” he asked. “Not telling each other stuff?”

Bokuto grinned and nodded.  
“I had an anxiety attack on the way over here.”  
“What?!”  
“It’s fine. I’m okay now.”  
“Did… Was that… because of me?”  
“Keiji! I’m okay.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Me too.”  
Bokuto kissed the top of his head.  
“I’m sorry everything is awful here. I still love you, though.”

Keiji sniffed and nodded. He glanced down at Bokuto’s pen writing on his arm.

_You are right about one thing. I do have the best setter in all of Japan with me. He’s amazing and smart and talented. He always gives me a perfect toss when I ask for it, he doesn’t get mad when I miss. He always knows exactly how to get me through every match. And I’m so lucky because he’s my boyfriend too, and I am so in love with him <3_

Keiji gave a laugh, reread the note, and wiped the tears out of his eyes.  
“Yeah, well, I love you too - oof!”

A ball of fabric and stuffing was shoved into his face, gently peppering him with soft kisses of his own.

“Shouri-chan!” Keiji laughed, leaning away. Bokuto grinned, pushing the owl plush further into Keiji’s personal space.  
“Toss to me, Keiji,” Bokuto said in his best ‘Shouri-chan’ voice. Keiji kept laughing as the bird tickled his face. “Toss to me, Keiji. Keiji, toss to me. Toss to me. Toss to meeeee!”  
_“Koutarou!”_ Keiji gasped, laughing as he fell over onto his side. Bokuto collapsed on top of him, Shouri-chan still in hand, pressing kisses to the side of his face.

“Those bratty first years don’t know what they’re missing,” Bokuto said. He pushed himself up and offered Keiji his hand. “C’mon.”

Keiji took it and walked with Bokuto back into the gym, their arms wrapped around each other.

\----------

**Bokuto-san:**  
9:40: We’re here.  
 **9:41: :DDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
9:42: Please calm down, Bokuto.  
 **9:43: DID U BRING UR STUFF??!?!?**  
9:43: Yes.  
 **9:44: COME 2 THE GYM!!!!!! COACH IS WA7TiN!!!!!!**

“Wow, is this the campus?” Onaga asked, stepping off the train. “It’s so big!”  
“Yes, the gymnasium is big too,” Keiji replied, leading his juniors down the path towards the university. Kaori squealed with excitement.  
“This is so exciting! You guys actually get to play with the university team!”  
“It’s just practice, Kaori.”  
“Still!”  
“I’m just amazed that Bokuto and his friends were able to convince the coach to let us participate,” Onaga continued. “I thought universities weren’t keen on joint practices with high schools.”  
“It’s just a one-time thing,” Keiji explained. “I think it’s more amazing that Bokuto got permission to skip weekend practices just to come play with us.”

They rounded the corner, following the path past the dormitories towards the gyms.

“I brought two cameras and my phone to record,” Kaori bragged. “You guys better impress me today! Oooh, I can’t wait to see the look on the newspaper club’s faces when they get these!”  
“Make sure you post the video on the school’s Facebook page, too,” Akaashi instructed. Kaori saluted dutifully.  
“Yes, Captain!”

Keiji grinned and led his team to the gymnasium, the sounds of bouncing balls, squeaking sneakers on wood, and a familiar excited squawking there to greet him.

**Author's Note:**

> The much-awaited sequel!! I am sure this is not what anyone was expecting, but I couldn't ask for anything else.
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks for all your support guys!!!


End file.
